


The New Year

by darkforetold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean quietly spends the New Year with the most important people in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Just some New Year's holiday fluff. This follows [A Team Will Thanksgiving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1061064) and [It's The Thought That Counts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1099483).

Dean crept slowly toward the wood pile, ducking behind it quickly. After several seconds of waiting, he peeked up over the top to survey his surroundings. It was quiet and impossibly white. The field was covered in a fresh, soft blanket of snow. Everything seemed perfectly serene… and that couldn’t have been more wrong. Dean stood still, muscles coiled in anticipation, and just listened, watching.. waiting. New snowflakes tumbled down from the sky, brushing against his face. He could have enjoyed the peacefulness of it all.. if he wasn’t hunting the most vicious, evil—

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean whipped around just in time to get a face full of snow. He sputtered it out of his mouth and nose, coughing.

“Damn it, Cas! You can’t do that! That’s cheating!”

His scolding was useless. The angel was no longer there. Growling, he gripped his weapon—a snowball—with more determination than ever, packing it tightly with gloved hands. Not a few seconds later, Sam out of all the sons of bitches appeared right in front of him.

“Oh hey, Dean.”

Another snowball right to the face. More sputtering.

“Sam!”

Suddenly, he wasn’t there either.

“Goddamnit. This is the last time I’m doing this with a cheating, lousy ang—“

Out of nowhere, both of them appeared. Sam was grinning widely at him and Cas.. well, he was Cas; as stoic as ever. Not even the hint of a smile. The dude seriously needed to laugh a little.

“You guys can’t keep—“

With the snap of Cas’ fingers, his complaint was cut off by what seemed to be a huge freaking pile of snow. It landed on him, completely covering him from head to toe. Beyond the wall of snow, he could hear Sam’s distinct laughter. It was deep, rich.. the most he had heard his little brother laugh in quite a while. If Dean hadn’t been the victim of some heavy duty cheating, he might have appreciated it a little more. No. It was time for revenge.

With a growl, he leapt out of the snow, blindly lunging toward the sound of Sam’s laugh. All he heard was—

“Uh.. Cas! Help me out here!”

—before Sam was subsequently tackled. Somehow, after tumbling and wrestling, Dean was able to pin down his huge, abominable-snowman brother and stick snow in his face. Sam sputtered and whined much to Dean’s delight. His triumph was short-lived. With all the strength of a monster, Sam was able to free himself and turn the tables rather quickly. There was a lot of wrestling and snow in faces before they both fell back exhausted. Dean had caught the small smile on Cas’ face before he laid back, eyes cast heavenward to the endless white sky. The snow felt cool and refreshing on the back of his head, the length of his body. He could stay here forever just—

“Dude, look. A snow angel.”

Dean looked over at his brother and the freakishly large snow angel he had made. He grinned and quickly followed suit, flapping his arms and moving his legs. When he sat up and looked back, he was quite proud of himself. But it wasn’t perfect. It wasn’t.. authentic. Sam read his mind.

“Cas, come on. Make a snow angel. Show us how it’s done.”

Dean looked at a nearly-frowning Cas. Like making snow angels was somehow a mockery to the real ones.

“Yeah. Come on, Cas. Don’t be a party pooper.”

“I’m not a party.. pooper,” Cas announced with a frown.

“Come on, then. I'm not moving until we get an authentic snow angel.”

Cas sighed, glaring at him, before he reluctantly laid on the ground. If looks could kill, Dean would certainly be dead. Again.

Slowly but surely, Cas moved his arms and legs to make his snow angel. Dean watched all too intently, pretending to be interested while packing snow into the tightest, hardest snowball he had ever made. Before Cas could finish his angel, Dean hurled the snow ball right into his face. Cas sputtered and his blooming bitch face could have rivaled Sam’s on a good day.

“Ha! That’s what you get for cheating, you bastard.”

Cas fixed him with a dangerous glare.

“Dean?”

“Yeah.”

They were up and running, no questions asked. Angel revenge would be a bitch, no doubt. Dean couldn’t help but grin and just be.. generally happy while running for his life. They were all together; Sam, Cas… Bobby. The old man appeared in the doorway of the cabin, wide-eyed when he saw his boys running straight for him.

“Yeti on your ass?” He commented as they ducked past him into the cabin.

“Nope! Angel,” Dean announced.

“Even worse.”

Bobby shut the cabin door behind them. The air inside was warm, cozy with fireplace blazing. Dean and Sam couldn’t get two steps inside before—

“Now, don’t you boys be gettin’ mud’n’snow in the house. I just cleaned that floor.”

Sam was the first to get his shoes and extra layers off, leaving them on the floor. Bobby grumbled as they both sped off toward the living room, dive-bombing the couch just to be the first one to get to the remote. Dean grabbed at Sam’s arm, trying to rip the remote away from him. The bastard held on for dear life.

“Dude, no. You got to watch your stupid movie last time.”

“There’s nothing stupid about Chuck Norris, damn it! Give me the damn remote!”

“No, Dean! It’s my turn!”

“Boys! Quit yer fightin’,” Bobby shouted out from the kitchen. “Buncha damn kids.”

The flutter of angel wings made them both look in Cas’ direction. He looked just the same, stoic and all, with no hint of mischief in his eyes. Dean was pretty sure Cas was just biding his time.

“Oh hey, Cas. Are you gonna stick around?” Sam asked.

“Yes.”

Dean let the remote go. “You win.”

Sam looked at him. “Oh, come on. Watching a movie with an angel can’t be that bad.”

The movie lasted an hour and a half. So did Cas’ incessant talking and questions. If that wasn’t the angel’s idea of revenge, Dean would hate to see the real thing.

“Okay. That was bad,” Sam conceded.

“Told’ja.”

The rest of the evening was filled with drinking and playing games. Dean felt bad for Cas. After drinking nearly all of Bobby’s booze, the angel wasn’t even buzzed. The pity lasted a whole second after Cas had won every single game of trivia they played. To get him back, Dean and Sam cheated at poker.. hardcore style. The only game they could all play without cheating or eons worth of insane angel knowledge was.. Candy Land.

“Bobby, why do you even have this?” Dean asked with a side-eyed glance.

“’Cause it was your favorite when you were a kid, you idjit,” was Bobby’s answer, shouted from the kitchen.

“Liar,” Dean mumbled. He wouldn’t admit that he still kinda liked it. Especially after he won. Twice.

Later that evening, they headed out to the driveway with the fireworks. Bobby cracked open a beer on the porch while Dean and Sam prepared the fireworks, lining them up. The closer it got to the New Year, the more excited Dean became. Fireworks, and blowing shit up in general, made him happy. As soon as it was time, both he and Sam lit a bunch of them at one time and stood back. The fireworks shot off toward the sky… and then nothing happened.

Dean waited. Still nothing. “How old are these things, Bobby?”

“Don’t know. They’ve been there for years.”

“They probably don’t work,” Sam said sadly.

Suddenly, the sky burst into sounds and colors. Bright oranges with pops of purple, greens and yellows. Way too big of a display for the amount of fireworks they had shot off. When Dean was able to tear his eyes away and look behind him, he saw Cas next to Bobby. And he was.. smiling. Right then, Dean knew the angel had something to do with this. It couldn’t have made him more happy. Bobby and Cas joined them on the driveway soon after. Without a word, Dean slipped his fingers into Cas’ hand, shooting him a wink and a smile. Cas smiled too. All huddled together, Sam, Bobby, Cas and Dean watched the fireworks.

“Happy New Year’s, guys.”

And that was how they brought in the New Year… as a family.  



End file.
